Cry
by Blue Winged Angel
Summary: Kai calls Rei one rainy afternoon while he's on the planeride home...or not. Will he make it back to his kitten? Or will Rei be left to Cry? HAPPY VDAY! KaiRei


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade at all, or the ending to Cry by Mandy Moore

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grey clouded sky swirled with the harsh wind that whipped against the Earth, no beam of light able to pass through the layer of atmosphere that blanketed the world. In the middle of the growing storm, a little red apartment complex stood facing down the wind and on the fifth floor, the large corner apartment's lights were dimmed and the curtains were drawn.   


Inside the kitchen, soft melodic music played from the stereo as twenty-five candles flickered in various places around the room. Humming joined the music as, at the sink washing dished, a black haired boy with his long hair pulled behind his head, looking like a tail, and his golden eyes danced with his body as it swayed to the beat. The grin on Rei's face was plastered as he thought about who would soon be striding through their front door, locking it, then walking into the kitchen and being incredibly surprised to see Rei...doing dishes! Rei giggled at the thought, and continued to gently scrub the soapy china in his hands.   


He was also reminiscing about their time together...oh how he loved it, his own golden eyes boring into crimson when they were alone together, sharing passion-filled nights, words straight from the heart and meaning the world to one another. Rei loved his phoenix and hated it when he went away on BBA business trips, leaving the poor little neko to be alone for weeks on end, missing his koi...yet it was bliss when he returned. It would be like he never left..or that he had left, but was making up for it.

Rei sighed and his eyes half-lidded in recollection at how much he could tell his phoenix had missed him through HOW he made up for it. He would always take the next day off, as would Rei, and they would be together the entire next day before going back to their jobs after. That wasn't important now, however, as Rei looked up to the clock with a pout. /He should be walking through the door any minute now/ he thought in anticipation, picking a tall glass cup up from the sink and dipping it into the warm water. /I can't wait!/  
  
A sharp ringing brought him out of his thoughts with a jerk, nearly forcing him to drop the glass he was holding. With a deep breath, Rei cursed the telephone as he picked it up off the hook and cradled it under his chin, continuing to, now, dry the cup. "Hello, this is Rei speaking at ya, what can I do for ya?" he asked, cheerfully, then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as screams, crying, and hysterical sobbing could be heard through the earpiece. "Hello? What's going on?" he asked, stopping his drying of the glass in worry. 

"Sorry, I...I just missed the sound of your voice, Rei." a familiar voice sounded over the phone. With a sigh of relief, Rei smiled and continued drying the glass, trying to ignore the screams on the other end. 

"Hey Kai, where are you? Was the plane delayed? The storm looks pretty bad." he said cheerfully, but again the sound he met was Kai's heavy breathing. "Kai? What's wrong?"

"Rei...baby, I love you." Kai answered on the other end. 

Rei smiled. "I love you too, now answer my question, Hiwatari...when are you going to be home?"   
  
"No, Rei, I really do...you need to know that I love you with everything I have." Kai pleaded, then took a deep breath and continued, not hearing the groan of annoyance as Rei got another scream in his ear. "I..I'm not coming home, Rei. Were just above the Pacific Ocean."  
  
Golden eyes widened with shock and he nearly dropped the cup he was holding. "Not coming home? But Kai...you have to be coming home, I mean..."

"I'm sorry Rei. One of the plane's engines cut out and won't go on again..." Kai said quietly, and Rei gasped, dropping the glass to the floor where it shattered. The neko fell to his knees as well.  
  
"No...no no, Kai...this can't be happening. You have to be coming home...you have to...." he said as tears began filling up in his eyes. "We...we're going to have a family! Remember? We're going to adopt a little girl...we were going to watch her grow up and teach her how to be as strong as you..."

"With your kind heart." Kai finished for him, the smile on his face evident from the sound of his voice. "Yes, Rei...I wanted to have a family with you and grow old with you."

The tears fell from Rei's eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "I love you too much....don't leave me! I..I can't live without you."

A stifled sob came over the phone, and it was evident to Rei that Kai was trying to be strong for him one more time and was going to try not to cry. "Your...your going to have to find a way, Rei, I'll always be there with you. Always by your side...but you..." another pause and a sniffle broke through, as well as the sound of an innocent baby crying in it's mothers' arms. "You have to find someone else, Rei. I love you with all I have, but you have to find another...I'm not going to be able to be there to protect you forever, though I will be in your heart. I know I will."  
  
Rei tried to hold back his own sob, but couldn't as he clutched the phone dearly, the candles flickering in the light and the horrendous wind hitting the side of the building hard. "I can't..."

"You can." Kai answered quickly, emotion in his voice and Rei knew this couldn't be a trick...Kai was never like that. He was either extremely upset or passionate, never in between... "You can do anything...as long as you remember that I love you and will forever you can do it....Don't cry for me, Rei."  
  
"But Kai...I can't lose you. I just can't...you're my everything." Rei let another wave of tears flow freely from his saddening golden orbs to join the puddle on the floor.   
  
"And you..your mine." Kai smiled on his end of the phone and let a tear fall from his crimson eye. "You're my neko, my lovely neko who always cared for me...I'll always be the one who cares. I remember the days when we shared our love...I can see your smiling face, Rei, when you are going to marry another. I'm sorry I can't be there to share it with you. Be the one you say I Do to..." Kai stopped suddenly and Rei sniffled again, clutching the phone.   
  
"Kai?" he asked, his voice cracking with a sob.   
  
"Only death could ever separate us, Rei...and it seems he wishes to do so. I miss you more than words can say, Rei...all I want is to hold you, to kiss you, to look into your eyes just one more time...I'm sorry, I have to go. 

"The plane is going down."

"No!" Rei exclaimed into the phone as he heard the screams becoming almost deafening. "I love you Kai! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone!"

"I love you too, Rei...Goodbye." Kai said, the tear making it's way to the floor as he hung up the phone, leaving Rei with the ring-tone. 

"KAI!!!" Rei screamed, hysterically, shouting Kai's name over and over into the dead phone line. He would continue screaming with no answer....and never expecting to get one ever again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tired, golden eyes rimmed with red stared at the television screen that showed the wreckage of the crash, once again, the announcers voice floating through the air but not making it to Rei's ears. Mariah held him tightly as she stared at the screen with him, her own eyes red with crying. "Rei...maybe we should change the channel."  
  


I wanted to hold you  
  


"No." came the soft, yet demanding voice from the tired neko. He'd been up all night watching the television as they recorded the very plane his koi had been on go down in the pacific ocean. Rescue crews had been there minutes after the crash, but the plane had blown up. There was no way anybody could survive...  
  
Tyson sighed as he stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the livingroom, the candles still in the kitchen long since burned out. He looked at Lee when something snapped and he smiled half-heartedly, glancing to Max who was sleeping on one of the armchairs. The entire crew had been there the entire night once they had gotten a hysterical phone-call from Tyson himself after Rei had called him. The blue-haired boy walked over and hugged Rei gently, even with Mariah's arms wrapped around the Chinese blader. "Kai's strong...he'll make it through."

Rei didn't say anything but stare at the screen...all of Kai's last words still running through his mind. Everything seemed so distant now, and out of reality. How could Kai be gone? He couldn't be...he couldn't live without his phoenix. For what must have been the third time that day, Rei broke down in sobs and pulling his knees to his chest defensively, he buried his head in them and cried.   
  
Mariah threw a sharp glare at Tyson who raised his hands and mouthed 'It wasn't me!'

A sudden news bulletin caught the groups attention as an over-exuberant news-reporter at the scene grinned to the camera. "We just got word now...from the wreckage two identifiable persons have been pulled! Their being taken to the hospital right now but they seem to be perfectly fine, just for a checkup and will be sent, on bus, home to be picked up in the mall parking lot...unfortunately their names are unable to be released therefor, if you live in this area and had a family member on the doomed flight, I suggest that you get down there in the next few hours!"  
  
The entire group waited with crossed fingers, and Rei's eyes stared intently at the screen, a little hope shining in his eyes as the map was brought onto their screen...it was from their area! In an instant, Rei was jumping up and down excitedly in a group hug with Mariah and Lee...who were both happy at first, then begging for air.   


I'll always remember  
  


"He could be alive! He could have lived through it!!" Rei shouted happily, glomping Max who woke up with a start. "He's too strong...he would have lived through it!"

Everybody laughed, and joined in a group hug before realizing they had to be there for when he got off the bus...after a mad dash to the door, they all ran down the lightly puddled streets to the nearby school. It seemed they were not alone as they saw another large family with tears in their eyes already standing and waiting patiently.   
  


It was late afternoon  
  


Rei smiled as they stood in one place, awaiting the arrival of the bus. "Their family member must have survived as well...maybe life really isn't all that bad." he mused as Lee and Mariah hugged each other, happily. 

"No, Rei." Tyson smiled and slapped a hand on the taller boys' shoulder. Over the years, Rei had grown to six foot one and, even though Kai still towered over them all at six foot four, Tyson and Max were just under six foot itself. "It's great."  
  


In places no one will find  
  


A few hours of anticipation later, everybody in the parking lot including the few TV news crews looked up at the sight of the long-awaited bus rolling up to the school. It was greeted with cheers and shouts from everyone and, when it stopped, everyone watched it with eager minds, ready to run up and hug the people for all they were worth. The doors creaked open and Rei stepped forwards to the front of his group that had crowded around the bus, a little ways away from the other group. 

From the bus stepped a very bruised and tired, but pretty woman who, in her arms, held a small infant child. Rei's heart sank. Two people....  
  


All your feelings so deep inside  
  


The rest of the group couldn't believe it as well and watched with heavy hearts as the woman, with tears in her eyes, ran over to her family and hugged them all tightly. Tyson's cobalt eyes then flicked to Rei who had fallen to his knees, staring at the ground. Kai was gone...there was no doubt about it now and there was nothing anybody could say to make Rei any better...

Max chocked back a sob and held onto Tyson, letting a few tears fall into his shirt, when a feint sound from the bus made him look up. He would look at anything than Rei, he couldn't bear to see his friend how he was now...he was stronger than this, but without Kai, it seemed Rei had given up.   
  


It was there that I realized  
  


Blue eyes looked up to the noise and went wide...it seemed as if the entire world had gone silent as a movement from the bus went over to Rei with everybody staring. A tear fell from Rei's golden eyes as he stared at the ground...that had now turned to a shadow as someone stood in front of him. "Leave me be, Tyson...just let me cry." he voiced, sadly, when the figure crouched in front of him and gingerly lifted the mans' eyes to meet his own...crimson ones. 

"I thought I told you not to cry for me." the familiar voice to go with the face...eyes...body...said gingerly, tears forming in his own eyes as he gently pulled Rei up to his feet by his hands. Reaching out, a pale and slightly bruised hand stroked the tear away from Rei's cheek as gently as it possibly could. "I guess I could let that one slide..."  
  


That forever was in your eyes  
  


Rei's eyes widened in happiness as he too reached up to stroke the ivory skin that had once been covered with triangles...the skin on his face wasn't bruised at all, though there was a cut on his forehead that had stitches in it...he was fine. "Two people..."  
  


The moment I saw you cry  
  


Lips smiled gently as they stared into Rei's eyes, not wanting this moment to end. "Two identifiable people...trust me to forget my ID in my bag." he joked, then looked at Rei seriously and, wrapping his arms around Rei, pulled him into a hug as the neko jumped on him.   
  


The moment I saw you cry  
  


"KAI!" Rei exclaimed, holding the man close to him, never wanting to let go as Kai held him just as tightly back "I love you, Kai Hiwatari..."

"I love you too, Rei Kon." Kai said in his ear, nuzzling Rei's neck lovingly. 

Rei pouted when they had to be pulled apart because they needed to go home and smacked Kai upside the head. "Don't you EVER do something like that again!!!! You could have been killed...and I wonder why YOU have all the grey hairs!"  
  


I think I saw you cry  
  


Kai winced, but laughed and pulled Rei into a deep kiss, one that he could not refuse. All his final wishes had been granted...he was home and with the man he loved. Maybe there was more to life than he had seen beforehand...and he was most definitely going to find it with this new second chance. 

This new second chance...to be with who he loved.   
  


The moment I saw you cry  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: Happy V-day everyone!! This is my present to all of you, as well as my apology for never updating quick enough for all of you! *bows* Gomen Nasai, and until next time in my fics!  
  


Happy Valentines Day


End file.
